


Cody's

by Maisie_top_trash



Series: Unseen - Fear Will Lose [12]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, M/M, Mental Illness, Panic Attacks, Psychosis, Psychotic break, Schizoaffective Disorder, hallucination, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisie_top_trash/pseuds/Maisie_top_trash
Summary: Unseen Fear Will Lose is a series of single chapter stories showing unseen scenes from the same universe as my main story, Fear Will Lose. In order to fully enjoy these extra bits, I recommend you go and read that first.Fear Will Lose3 months after Josh is kicked out of his family home, he is living with Tyler and his family. They attend a party hosted by their school friend Cody





	

As Josh sat on his single bed with his back against the wall, he smirked at Tyler.  
"What you grinning at?" Tyler asked whilst putting on a button up shirt.  
"My boyfriend is the cutest little peanut on the planet,"  
"You've lived with me for 3 months and you still blush whenever I'm shirtless,"  
"What can I say? You're freaking perfect,"  
"And you're a giant flirt."  
"Well I want my boy to know how much I luurrrvvveee him," Josh cooed as Tyler continued to get ready.  
"You're going to make me vomit."  
"Nah you're confused, you're thinking about what's going to happen in a couple of hours because you're such a ridiculous lightweight," the red head teased his younger boyfriend.  
"I'm not a lightweight!"  
"Yes you are babe, why else do you think Jesse calls you Two Sips Tyler?"  
"Shut up," Tyler sulked as he checked his hair in the mirror on the wall of their room.

"Knock knock boys, can I come in?" Kelly asked from the door whilst wrapping it with her knuckles.  
"Yeah!" Josh called back, and she immediately entered.

"Oh come here Tyler," she tutted, pulling at her son's shirt and doing up an extra button that he purposefully left so the shirt stayed open.  
"Moooom it's a party," he moaned, making Josh smile.  
"Yes and you have a boyfriend Tyler, so you don't need to go flaunting your chest." She replied lightheartedly.  
"You're all mine, mwahaha," Josh laughed evilly before beginning to actually laugh. Tyler grinned as well before walking over to Josh and shutting him up by smashing his lips into his.  
"Mother in the room, mother in the room!" Kelly exclaimed as Tyler's tongue found its way into Josh's mouth.  
"Sorry," Josh giggled.

"Okay let's talk party for a minute, then you two can get back to doing whatever you're doing,"  
"Here we go," Tyler sighed, sitting on Josh's lap despite there being plenty of room to sit elsewhere.

"Alright as a mother I want to say stay sober and be tucked up in bed by 9, but I'm also a realist. You're both 18, so I'm going to say that you're allowed to get drunk but you have to promise to look after each other okay? If you think that the other has had enough then tell them, and I don't want to hear any horror stories about you boys putting yourselves in dangerous situations, deal?"  
"Yeh," Tyler agreed.  
"I can cope with alcohol, but absolutely nothing else okay? No exceptions. I don't care if all your friends are smoking weed, I will put you in separate tents in the garden for a week if I smell the slightest hint of marijuana on either of you. No pills either, nothing."  
"We wouldn't." Josh reassured her, and Tyler nodded from his lap.

"And you're grown ups now, so do what you like but make sure you practice safe sex-"  
"Mom!" Tyler cut her off embarrassed.  
"Tyler we live under the same roof and these walls aren't as thick as you think they are," Kelly teased as she stood up and left the bedroom whilst laughing.  
"I wish I was dead," Tyler cringed but Josh just laughed and stroked his boyfriend's jaw with one hand before pulling his chin until their lips collided together again.

 

  
The party was in full swing when the boyfriends arrived at Cody's house, and red cups were immediately thrust in their hands by drunks that Josh barely recognised through the colourful flashing lighting.

True to form, Tyler was drunk after necking the vodka and lemonade. Jesse jeered the classic Two Sip Tyler then dragged him off to the other side of the room. Josh watched him for a moment to make sure he was with people he knew, then pushed his way back to the corridor where he had seen his sister as he entered.

"Ash!"  
"Joshieee," she grinned, waving fanatically.  
"What you doing here?" He smiled, subtlety taking the bottle out of her hand.  
"Having a good time! You should try it!" She giggled.  
"But you're a sophomore, how do you even know Cody?" Josh asked over the music.  
"Ughh seniors are the worst, let me live! Deb brought me along,"  
"Does Mom know you're here?"  
"Mom hates you!"  
"Yep I know, but she'll hate you too if you go home drunk. Stay safe yeah?"  
"She haaatesss you mooorrree," Ashley teased, pushing Josh with a drunken finger, "She says you're not her s-sson, and we all we all pray for your soul,"  
"Thank you very much," Josh nodded at the drunk 16 year old.

"Ashley, Ashley listen to me okay?"  
"I'm liiiissteninnng,"  
"Good. I want you to have a fun night, but don't go over the top. And don't go home until you're sober. Ashley, look at me, don't go home until you're sober. You can sleep here, or go to Debby's, or come back with Tyler and me-"  
"You're gay," the ginger interrupted.  
"I'm with Tyler yes, but you can sleep at our house if you want."  
"I'm cool,"  
"Ash please just be safe,"

"Joshie, Joshie do you think I'm cool?"  
"I think you're very cool," Josh nodded.  
"You're so nice," Ashley smiled then pulled him into a tight but clumsy hug. "I want you to come hooommmee,"  
"You know I can't-"  
"Joshie I want to do sex with Carrrlll,"  
"You want to do sex?" Josh laughed as Ashley stood back up again. "If he wants to lay a finger on you then he'll have to get my permission first. And if he tries to sleep with you then I'm gonna chase him out of town."  
"I'm going to go find Carrrrllll," Ashley informed her brother.  
"You sound like that bloody llama," Josh called after her as she disappeared among the crowd of people.

Josh looked down at the bottle he still held in his hand and took a swig, wincing at the burn. As he brought it up for a third, he felt a pair of slender hands on his shoulders.  
He turned around to see Debby grinning, dressed in a stunningly gorgeous but shockingly short black dress.

"Hey Joooshh,"  
"Hey Debssss,"  
"You gonna gimme some of that?" She laughed, reaching over his shoulder and grabbing at the bottle, laughing as she missed.  
"There you go," he passed it to her and walked round to face him properly.

"Why haven't you danced with me yet?" Debby sulked.  
"Ashley only just told me you're here."  
"Well if you weren't too busy balls deep in Tyler's ass then you could answer the phone when I call you every day, and you'd have known,"  
"Oi you, don't be getting all cheeky with me," Josh replied, taking the bottle back, swigging, then putting it down on a side table and taking one of Debby's hands.

"You look beautiful,"  
"Not. For. You." She prodded him.  
"I know Debs, I know," Josh sighed, pulling her into a hug. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," the copper haired girl replied, head against his chest.  
"Sure?"  
"J will you help me find a rebound?"  
"Course I will, come on, grab that vodka and we'll get really drunk and go hunting." Josh told his ex.

 

  
An hour later and Josh and Debby were sat on the edge of Cody's trampoline with her friends Kalani and Jess and sipping beers whilst judging all the guys they could see.

The girls were all a lot more drunk that Josh and he couldn't help but laugh at their antics, happy to see Debby smiling.

"Oh what about Ethan?" Josh asked as the football player joined a group of mates on the other side of the grass.  
"Booorrrinngg," Jess chimed.  
"Fucked him already," Kalani stated.  
"Have not!" Debby cried, bumping the cheerleader with her shoulder before bursting into a fit of giggles against Kalani.

"Well I kissed him,"  
"Did not,"  
"Did! He tastes like peaches,"  
"I like peaches," Jess murmured, tipping her empty beer bottle upside down and failing to balance it on one finger. "Josh is Tyler's butt like a peach?"  
"Tyler's butt is like like a squidgy marshmallow," Kalani giggled.  
"Stop talking about my boyfriend's butt! He's mine!" Josh sulked. "Okay okay what about Nate?"  
"He's grosssss," Debby moaned.  
"Joshie that boy is screaming Joshie." Kalani hiccuped, drunkenly pointing over to where Dustin was stood. The man had a hand running through his hair anxiously and was surveying the whole garden, and Kalani was right, he was shouting Josh's name.

Josh clumsily climbed off the trampoline and managed to weave between the groups of wasted teenagers until he reached Dustin.

"Oh thank fuck, there you are,"  
"Wassup?" Josh asked.  
"Dude Tyler is fucking tripping,"  
"Huh?"  
"Awful trip, he's in the kitchen, dude you gotta take him home." Dustin told him whilst pushing him with one hand on his shoulder back into the house.

Josh entered the kitchen and immediately saw a crowd of people stood around the table.  
"Oi! All of you, fuck off!" Dustin yelled at the crowd, who slowly dispersed meaning Josh was finally able to see Tyler. Tyler was cowered on the floor against a table leg sobbing with Cody on one side of him and Jesse on the other.

"Ty, Ty baby I'm here, what's wrong?" Josh asked, crouching down opposite his crying boyfriend. "What did he take?"  
"Nothing I swear, been with him all night and there was nothing," Jesse promised, sounding incredibly concerned.  
"Tyler sweetheart, did you have one of your panic attacks?"  
"Soldiers," Tyler whispered, but Josh could barely hear him over the music.  
"Cody can you turn it down?" Josh asked and the host nodded, standing up from his spot; Josh filled it and tried to hold Tyler's hand but he snatched it away.

"Tyler tell Josh about the soldiers," Dustin said.  
"Outside," Tyler whispered, hugging his knees still and looking around warily. "Outside, trying to kill me,"  
"Right," Josh said, mind racing as he tried to think clearly and come up with a solution in spite of his drunkenness.  
"Crawling through the bushes Josh, you have to help me, they're crawling through the bushes," he sobbed.

"Ty how much have you had to drink?"  
"He's had a couple, but not many. Josh he was fucking screaming his head off a second ago," Jesse worried.  
"Alright Tyler sweetheart, I uh, I think we need to go home,"  
"We'll help take him," Dustin said and Cody nodded as he rejoined them after turning the music down.  
"Come on Ty, we're going to take you away from the soldiers," Jesse said, wrapping a hand around Tyler's bicep.  
"No no no no," Tyler cried, ripping his arm free and lurching forwards and into Josh. Josh stumbled backwards a little but quickly wrapped his arms around Tyler, holding him tight as he sobbed. "Don't let them touch me," he begged.  
"Okay Ty, nobody's going to touch you but me, shhh you're alright, I'll take you home."

 

  
As Josh banged on the door over and over again, he wished that Kelly would hurry up and open it. Tyler had cried the whole walk home, even sprinting at one point to escape the soldiers that he kept going on about.  
Josh held him tightly around the wrist, not letting him run off again as he pounded on the door.

"Jesus Christ Josh, the hell do you think you're playing at?!" Chris answered angrily in his pyjamas.  
"I'm sorry but we need to come in, Tyler's not okay," Josh hurriedly explained.  
"Shit sorry, alright kid it's just a panic attack, we can sort it. You know how it goes Tyler, go lie down in the living room and Mom will talk you through the come down." Chris said, leading them into the house. He patted Tyler on the shoulder supportively but Tyler suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"Tyler it's okay, it's just your dad. Sshhh, everything's alright, come on," Josh comforted him, pulling the shaking and sobbing man into a hug.

"Who on earth is screaming? Jay and Maddy are sleeping!" Kelly called down the stairs.  
"Kell we need you please sweetheart," Chris called back worried.

"Tyler what's wrong?" His dad asked as he continued to sob against Josh's chest. "Josh just tell me what's going on."  
"I don't know, I don't know, okay?!" Josh panicked.  
"Did something happen?"  
"He's been seeing soldiers, screaming about them,"  
"What drugs did you two take?"  
"Nothing,"  
"I need to know," he insisted firmly.  
"Chris there's nothing okay?! Please," the red head said scared, and Kelly entered the room.

"Oh Tyler baby, Momma's here," she said softly, stroking his hair. To Josh's relief, Tyler didn't scream like he did when Chris did similar. The boy's mom carefully plied him sobbing from Josh's chest and pulled him against her own chest, rocking him slowly.

"Josh sweetheart, do you want to go in the kitchen and get some crackers and water and sober yourself up, I've got Tyler. I've got you baby. It's okay, Mom's going to make the bad thoughts go away," she whispered. Josh stood and watched his hysterical boyfriend for a minute before finally being guided away by Chris.


End file.
